Easily Distracted
by mbravesgirl7
Summary: Distractions can be anyone's downfall. You just have to know the right tools to use under the circumstances. Sakura and Itachi tried explaining this to Sasuke, but he still didn't get it. Now, Shisui is learning that lesson as well. (Non-massacre one shot).


**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._**

Sakura sat at the new tea shop with two of her favorite Uchiha.

"So, Sakura, I heard that you punched my cousin through a wall today..." Sauske stated curiosly. Not many people were able to get the drop on Shisui.

"Yep! We sparred like usual in our two man teams. Itachi was nice enough to give Shisui a break so he could spar with me. I needed to practice breaking genjutsu, and Shisui is the best at it putting someone under genjustsu."

Itachi watched Sakura reply with slight amusement in his eyes. He knew damn well she asked for that favor, and he was gracious enough to allow her request.

"Are you sure that he didn't just let you land a shot for something stupid he said?" Sasuke asked, leading the his brother and Team Kakashi teammate to question his sanity.

A pink eyebrow twitched at Sasuke's underhanded remark. He should know by now that all Uchiha were not infallible.

"Why is that so hard to believe that I beat Shisui?" She growled as a slow fire built behind her emerald eyes.

Sauske shook his head in disbelief, but wisely refrained from calling Sakura a liar because he didn't want to end up getting pulverized into the ground again.

"Besides, the key to beating your cousin is knowing his weak spot." Sakura told the men.

Sasuke shot her an unamused look. He always tried to beat Itachi and Shisui, but he never could. Although, he came damn close a few times.

"Then pray tell, what is my cousin's weak spot?" Sasuke asked, and Itachi refrained from sighing at his little brother's cluelessness.

"Why it just so happens to be women, and I am a woman." She said laughing as a confused look came over Sasuke's face.

Yes, Sakura was a woman, but she would always be his teammate first and for most.

Itachi decided now was the right time to intervene. "You know Sakura is right, Sasuke. Shisui is rather distracted by a pretty face."

The everything clicked in Sasuke's head. "Kami, please tell me you and my cousin aren't dating?" He asked his pink haired team mate.

"What would give you that idea, Sasuke? We just said Shisui was easily distracted. It would be stupid not to use that to my advantage." Sakura replied matter of factly.

Inwardly, Itachi was laughing, but outwardly, he remained stoic as ever.

Who would have thought his little brother was that stupid. Team Kakashi hasn't been paying attention to their lone female memeber for the past few months. Otherwise, they'd know there was only one thing that Shisui was really distracted by, and her name was Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

Earlier that day...

"Shisui, come on out and stop teasing me! I'm ready for a real fight!" Sakura yelled.

"Nope! The last time you said that, we ended up destroying half of the Uchiha training grounds, and I don't think uncle has forgiven us yet." Shisui muttered as he flickered into the tree line.

"Well, he's forgiven me since I brought him fresh dumplings and healed his migrane a few weeks ago." She repsonded as she made her way closer to Shisui's new hiding spot.

"Why can't a simple taijustu spar be enough for you?" He whinned to see if he could draw out his opponent. She had been avoiding confronting him face on even though she insisted that he was the one avoiding her.

"Because it's more fun to up the ante every once in a while!" Sakura replied with a laugh as she threw a few kunia at her target.

Shisui blocked the kunia and hopped to a new tree branch. "Oh, you mean you've finally got tired of kicking Sasuke and Naruto's asses, and now you moved on to your other teammates."

"Teammates..." Sakura purred from right behind Shisui. Her breath tickled his ear.

Shisui saw her coming with the aid of his sharingan, but the petite pinkette suprised him when she trailed her fingers light across his broad shoulders. A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered just what her lovely hands could do - how much pleasure or pain they could bring given the situation.

"Sakura, quit playing dirty and fight me fairly." Shisui growled as he gave her a moment to escape but the kunoichi never moved from her spot.

'Maybe she wanted to play another type of game instead of their present one,' Shisui thought to himself.

Turning on his heel, he nudged his pink haired teammate towards the broad tree truck, but something solid collided with Shisui's side sending him flying just as he was about to kiss Sakura.

"Minx!" He growled as he pulled himself up from the ruble of a near by abandoned hut. He should have known it wasn't going to be that easy.

Shisui flickered to where Sakura was innocently standing by watching him with amusement in her eyes.

Grabbing Sakura's shirt, he pulled her closer. Inches from one another, sharingan eyes locked with emerald green ones. Pent-up sexual tension poured off one another from the fight.

"You know, Shisui, you shouldn't be that easily distracted." Sakura murmured before she gave him a brief peck on the lips, and the Sakura in his arms turned into a log.

"Dammit woman! I'm coming for you!" He yelled.

"I look forward to it!" She responded as she teleported to her room. Seconds later, another chakara signature appeared behind her.

"Let's see who is easily distracted now..." Shisui whispered in her ear as he set off to prove a point.

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this one shot!**


End file.
